Eevee Forever
by ATHPluver
Summary: The last thing Avery expected was to become a Pokemon Trainer. Especailly train a Pokemon she'd grown so attached to... She doesn't really see the point of Pokemon. Will a tiny Eevee change that forever? OC/OC Heartgold based. Game based. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a Pokemon fan fiction. I'm back in an old phase I guess. When I was younger, I was obsessed. I recently got Heartgold and I got an Eevee. I really liked the idea that they were close to their trainers so I was inspired.**

**Please, please, please, please review. None of my other "Off-Avatar" fics got a lot of them.**

**I own nothing except: Avery and Brain.**

The last thing Avery expected was to become a Pokemon Trainer. Especially train a Pokemon that she'd grown so attached to…

It all started on a clear September morning in Ecruteak City. The sky was an astonishingly bright blue and the sweet smell of smoke drifted through the air from the houses' chimneys. Avery had snuck by the tall grass and she was beginning to climb a tall tree. She hated being locked up inside by her mother because she didn't have a Pokemon. Not that she wanted one of course. Avery thought they were pointless creatures that trainers make a big fuss about. Her friend, Brian, was a trainer. He absolutely adored his Growlithe and Raichu. He said they were the cutest Pokemon ever. Avery just rolled her eyes. Brian always fussed about nonsense.

She was just getting to the top of the tree when her foot slipped and she stumbled. With a scream, she toppled off the branch and began fall. As soon as she was sure she'd break something in her body, a pair of arms caught her. She heard husky chuckling and she opened her green eyes to see Brian.

"You shouldn't be wandering about the Routes without a buddy," he smirked.

She glared at him with the deepest loathing as his Growlithe barked at the two of them happily.

"Put me down, Brian," Avery growled.

"Say please," he teased.

Avery squirmed out of his grip and placed her feet on the ground. He was still wearing that stupid smirk and she wanted to slap it off his face. She began to walk to the gate and Brian tagged along, striding easily next to her, Growlithe behind him.

"You really need a Pokemon to help you out," he said, adjusting the goggles that rested on his head, on top of the backwards cap. "Maybe a Machamp. It has four arms, it can carry you."

She didn't answer so he pressed on. "Or a nice Ponyta. It's a lovely ride. It can evolve into a Rapidash and my buddy from Kanto says-."

"Y'know, Brian," Avery spat. "I really don't want to know about stupid creatures like them." She gave a look to the Growlithe, which was prancing around the pair.

"Hey, now, Avery," Brian said, his smirk fading a little. "They're not that bad. Mighty useful."

"I just wanted to be alone today but obviously that won't happen," Avery murmured.

Brian laughed, shoving the brim of her cap in front of her eyes. She swatted his hand away and pushed the cap back in place.

"Come on now," Brian said. "Let's be nice."

They were in town and Avery was walking home but he refused to let her be.

"Leave me alone, Brian," Avery said, turning on a heel and marching away.

He didn't follow her. What was it with him a stupid Pokemon? All you do with them is fight and train and use. Ever since he got that Growlithe, he's changed. Brian left her alone in Ecruteak a year ago to go fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokemon trainer and ever since then, it's been all about them. They used to be best friends! Now that stupid Flame-Type or whatever they call it was his buddy.

No, this was stupid Jacob's fault! Jacob, Brian's older brother by three years, went out to be a master. He took along some "rare" Pokemon called Castform and since then, Jacob's been traveling everywhere. Brian was so jealous he went to Professor Elm to get a few PokeBalls and caught Growlithe with Jacob's borrowed Houndoom. Then, with Growlithe, he caught Raichu and then more and more. He claims he only needs one more box to fill in his PC.

Avery stormed into her house and slammed the door shut.

"Honey?" her mom called as she walked upstairs. "I made you lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Avery said, strode into her room, and shut the door.

She sank into her chair in front of the computer and checked her mail.

**Avery's Mail:**

_**Inbox:**_

**Brian (54)- mostly "Hey" or "Are you mad at me?"**

**Jacob (3)- mostly "How are you?" or "I'm in (fill in region/town) Want anything?"**

**Cassidy **(Avery's best friend who moved to Sinnoh) **(78)- mostly "Heeeeey! I miss you!"**

**Dad (4) **(Avery's Dad is a solo Pokemon researcher)**- mostly "Still in Kanto. Miss you, Sweetie!"**

**Grandmother (1)- "How are you, Honey Bunny?"**

**Professor Elm (1 [NEW])- "Would you, Avery, like to become a Pokemon Trainer?"**

She did a double take on the last on her inbox. Professor Elm? Why and how in the world was Emailing her? Out of the seething curiosity she held, Avery clicked on it. It opened and a long letter came up.

_Avery,_

_Hello!_

_I'm Professor Elm. I'm sure Jacob and Brian tell you a lot about me. I'm known as the Johto Pokemon Professor. I help aspiring young rookie trainers to become masters by just a pick of the amazing creatures I show them. When they choose, it's destiny. But, with you, I hear that's not the case. Brian tells me that you absolutely ignore the abilities of Pokemon and the secrets they uncover. Jacob agrees with Brian and says you never were quite fond of them._

_However, can you just do one thing for me?_

_I would like you to have a Pokemon that can evolve (change/grow) into many different types. But, I want you to see if you can evolve it into either an Espeon (Psychic-Type) or Umbreon (Dark-Type). If you are successful in either change, you can return it to me or give it up to Brian or Jacob. However, if you grow on that Pokemon, you may keep it. But what with Brian tells me, you might not._

_Be warned, this little Pokemon grows attached quite easily. It may not want to be let go of. So, if you are up to the challenge and feel confident that you will fulfill my task, I'm sure Brian will be happy to fly you over to New Bark on his Fearow. If you don't want to deal with, what Jacob says you call them, "little creatures" then, you may reply with a simple no thank you._

_I'll be waiting with baited breath._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Elm, Pokemon Professor and Expert_

_PS: Professor Oak, my colleague, thinks anyone like you would be marvelous for a task like this and he threw in a Pokedex (a device that keeps records on any and all Pokemon you encounter)._

Avery stared at the letter not knowing what to think. Her insides were bursting with emotion.

Shock because she was given the task/offer to raise and evolve a Pokemon. Anger at Brian _and_ Jacob for talking behind her back… sort of. Confuson because, out of all the people egear to take on Pokemon training, Elm chose someone who despised the things.

Her head suddenly filled with unwanted thoughts on spending time with an adorable Pokemon and _enjoying_ it. Avery gagged at the thought.

And yet…

She wanted to prove them wrong. Her competitive edge was grinding in her mind. Avery was going to prove Elm, Brian, Jacob, and everyone who thought she couldn't handle the tiny, stupid monsters that she could take them on. She clicked reply and sent: "Sure."

Avery stood. She was going to do it. Without anyone's help, Avery was going to be the greatest trainer in the world. No one, not even stupid Brian and his Growlithe, will top her in any Pokemon battle.

With a swift movement, she grabbed her belt that Brian gave her last year. It had tiny pockets to keep her PokeBalls. She adjusted her red and black cap. Tied her brown hair into a ponytail and tied her laces. Wore her Yin and Yang necklace. Got her thin black vest over her long sleeved red and white jacket/shirt. And she hung her thin shoulder string bag around her body.

But before she was out the door, she spotted something Jacob bought her when he was in Cianwood City. Black wristbands. Not sweat absorbing, but trainer's. They were thin and short. Jacob had tan colored knuckle-less gloves and Brian had black, red, and white knuckle-less gloves. If Avery was going to be a trainer, she had to have something.

So Avery jumped downstairs, told her mom she'd be back in an hour or so, and ran out the-

_BAM!_

She slammed into Brian, who had opened the door to enter the house. Before she fell backwards, Brain caught Avery by the wrist and brought her back to her feet.

"You seriously need to stop falling," he said.

She didn't have time for a clever response like, "you seriously need to stop catching me" or something. Instead, Avery got right to the point, shutting the door behind her.

"Can you fly me to New Bark Town?" she gasped.

Brian blinked twice, his Growlithe nipping playfully at his heels.

"What?" he said, absolutely lost.

"New Bark. You know! Where you're mom came from," Avery said. "I need to see Professor Elm."

He stared at her and then came to his senses.

"Oh… yeah! Of course," he replied.

With a flick of his wrist, Growlithe vanished and a large bird appeared in its place. A Fearow.

"Fearow, buddy," Brian said, beaming up at the bird. "May you take us to New Bark?"

The Pokemon cried out its name and lowered its neck. Brian climbed aboard, offering his hand to Avery.

"Coming?" he asked.

"They get this big?" she asked, wondering if the Pokemon Elm was going to give her was going to be this huge.

"Some of them," he said as she took his gloved hand and hoisted herself behind them. "Most stay pretty small. Growlithe will become big when he evolves. Just like my friend's Vulpix. But don't worry. Some like a Zigzagoon, which grows into a Linoone doesn't get too big."

They were in the air now and Avery was clutching Brian around the waist for dear life. The back of his hat occasionally poking her eye and his neckline hair fluttering peacefully.

"How much longer?" Avery said.

"Not far."

With a sudden jolt, they began to descend into New Bark. Fearow landed gracefully onto the grass as a cool wind picked up. The pair slid off Fearow and the bird was replaced by Growlithe. Brian took Avery's hand and led her to the Pokemon Lab. The doors slid open and the wind outside stopped abruptly.

"Hello, Professor," Brian said brightly, Avery and Growlithe following him.

The Pokemon Professor turned. He was a tall, thin man with a dangling lab coat. He had thick glasses and seemed very stressed. However, he greeted the two with such energy, Avery was taken aback.

"Afternoon!" Elm said, beaming at them, a small red and white ball in his hand. "Ah, yes! Avery, right?"

She nodded and Elm walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Yes, Brian has told me all about you," he said, smiling at her. Behind him, Brian blushed. "So, are you ready to face the challenge?"

"I guess," Avery said.

Elm placed the ball in her hand. It was very small but when he pressed the button on the side, it grew to the size of a large tennis ball.

"So, when you are ready, you may call its name and it'll come out for you," Elm told her.

"Erm… what's its name?" Avery asked, eyeing the ball unsurely.

"Just say go," Elm said.

"Uh… go, Pokemon!" she called unsurely and a beam of red light streaked out. It vanished and one of the cutest Pokemon she'd ever seen came out of it.

"Oh, wow!" Brian said, grinning ear to ear. "An Eevee! Avery, you're so lucky! Bill, the PC guy, said they're really rare!"

The Eevee was very small. It had large, long ears and fluff around its neck. It was a brown-tan color. The biggest brown eyes Avery had ever witnessed and a fluffy tail. It blinked, called out its name, and ran around Avery's legs in circles.

"Yes, they are very rare. But very adorable. These Pokemon are also loyal to anyone who owns it. This one is level 5. I do believe there are few in every region. Jacob has an Jolteon, right?" Elm said, looking at Brian.

"Uh-huh," Brian nodded. "One of the Kimono girls gave him an Eevee when he visited them with his Castform."

Eevee cried out its name again and stopped in front of Avery. It kept calling its name as it stared at her happily.

"Eevee! Ee- Eevee!" it said.

Avery didn't know what to say. It was looking at her as if she were the most amazing thing in the world. She kneeled down and the Pokemon leapt into her arms, nuzzling her cheek.

"Well?" Elm said, gesturing to Eevee. "You want it?"

"It is pretty cute… erm… but I don't know how to take care of Pokemon," she said.

"Don't you worry!" Elm said. "I'm sure Brian would be more than happy to assist you. However, I have everything you need."

He turned away and gathered many items in his arms. Elm turned back and laid them out in front of her.

"This is a Pokedex. I explained what it does in the Email. These are PokeBalls. They can capture and keep Pokemon within them. You can only carry six balls with you but one has to be by your side most of the time. Like Eevee is now," Elm explained. "These are potions, antidotes, paralyze heals, you name it. They heal your Pokemon if they get poisoned, loose health, or something like that. They replenish the Pokemon. But, if the Pokemon faints, take it to a Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy will be more than happy to revive it."

"Don't worry, Avery," Brian assured as she gaped at the items. "I'll be here to help."

"This is your PokeGear. It holds a phone, map, radio, and tools. I would give you a Poketch but Rowan hasn't shipped me any yet," Elm said. "I already installed Brian, Jacob, your dad, your mom, Professor Oak, and myself into the phone. Just click the name and we'll pick up."

Avery packed everything into her bag, which now felt heavier. Eevee was on her shoulder, swaying happily.

"Oh, and Avery," Elm said. "Have Brian teach you how to battle and capture."

"Sure thing," Brian said and the two of them walked out of the lab.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as they marched into a Route.

He headed towards tall grass.

"I'm going to teach you how to battle," he replied, smiling at her from over his shoulder.

Brian marched into tall grass, Avery closer to him in fright. A Ratatta appeared and faced the two trainers. It called its name fiercely.

"Check this out," Brian said to her. "Growlithe! Ember!"

Growlithe bolted from Brian's side and face the Rattata, fire flashing towards it. Pretty soon, the Pokemon fainted and Growlithe returned to Brian's side, looking proud.

"See? Now, I'll show you how to catch," he said to Avery.

After a long day of lessons, the two of them flew back home on Fearow. She had clutched an over excited Eevee to her side as they soared through the air.

Brian took her to her house and patted the Eevee goodbye with fondness.

"I heard you'll give this to either me or Jake once you're done," he said, looking at Avery.

"It all depends," she replied.

"Well, I think you'll never let go of this guy. Night. Meet me by my house tomorrow so we can train your buddy."

"Yeah, okay."

Brian waved and he and Growlithe ran off towards their home. Avery turned into her house and her mother cried out happily.

"A Pokemon! Oh, I knew you'd be just like your father," she said, hugging Avery.

"Mom, please, I'm just doing this for Elm," Avery gasped as her mom released her.

"Oh, it doesn't matter! Hungry? I'm sure Eevee is too. Do you-?"

"Wait, how do you know its name?"

"Professor Elm sent me a message about it," her mom explained. "I'm proud no matter what circumstance it is. I hope you'll be a master."

"Yeah," Avery muttered, unheard by her mom.

After dinner, Avery and little Eevee walked into her room. The Pokemon sniffed around her room, checking out any nook and cranny there was to sniff. Avery got ready for bed and Eevee waited on the rug, occasionally calling its name and playing with a Pokemon Doll Jacob teasingly got her from Slateport City. The doll was called Mudkip.

Avery hung up her cap and got into the bed. Eevee jumped onto the covers and trudged its way to the pillow.

"Oh, no," Avery said. "Not here. Edge of the bed, Eevee."

The Pokemon looked downcast and rejected. Its ears drooped but, in Avery's amazement, it did as it was told. With a pang of guilt as it looked away from her, Avery sighed in her head. What was she doing to a poor Pokemon like that? Alone and probably cold. Its very first trainer was rejecting it.

"Oh, alright," Avery said and Eevee looked at her. "Come on."

She patted her covers next to her and Eevee's face lightened. It chorused its name and laid next to her. It looked at her happily and Avery pet it.

"I'm sorry," she found herself whispering. "I'm just new to this. That's all."

Eevee licked her cheek and snuggled in a pile of covers, looking sleepy. She ruffled the tuft of hair on its head and she too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't want to leave you hanging forever. Well, here's the second chapter that I have been forcing myself to slave over for about... a long time. Let's leave it at that. I drop in and out of phases fast. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Avery and Brian.**

A loud clinking noise woke her up the next morning. The first thing she thought was that Eevee got itself into trouble. Avery sat up in bed but found Eevee looking quite content on the other pillow, snoozing away. The clinking noise sounded again, waking the Pokemon too. It looked sleepily at Avery. She got out of bed and looked out the window. Brian was on the ground, throwing pebbles to her window. She opened it.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Brian, about to toss another pebble, looked up and grinned.

"Training!" he called. "We're gonna raise your Eevee until it's level ten!"

Avery groaned. "Brian, it's five in the morning."

"I know!" Brian said cheerfully.

She slammed the window shut and stormed into bed. This wasn't about her or Eevee. He just wanted to relive starting a new Pokemon group. He was going to tell her what to do and what not to do. Her father once told her each trainer was different. They had a different style, different strategies, and different ways of training. She was a little grateful because he was trying to help but he was pushing it already.

Clink.

He threw another pebble. "Avery, please!" he called. "I wanna help you."

When she didn't return, he called her PokeGear. She picked it up and Brian said, "Coming?"

"Brian," she hissed through gritted teeth. "I want to at least get another hour of sleep. I'll see you at seven!" Then she hung up.

"Okay!" she heard him call from outside.

Stupid Brian. He's just being obsessive over tiny monsters that fight for fun. She glanced at Eevee, who had rested its head back on its tiny paws. It wasn't that bad. She patted it on the head and he shifted a little in his sleep.

Avery sighed and dressed. There wasn't any point on going back to sleep. She had all the time she could to learn more about Eevee on the net. She was in her usual wear as she got on the computer. She typed in Eevee and, for the first time, found herself absorbed in all sorts of facts about Eevees and what they do, how they understand things, explore the world.

Apparently, Eevees understand their trainers better then any other human. It usually cocks its head to the left if it doesn't understand. It smiles or blinks when it does. They can be very comforting and loving. She kept seeing: It grows attached to its trainer very easily and won't listen to anyone but its master. Be prepared to love it back.

"Eevee."

She looked to the side and saw the little Eevee staring at her with those chocolate eyes. It smiled and jumped into her lap, chiming its name. Avery pet the Pokemon.

"Eevee," she called.

It looked up at her immediately and blinked.

"Do you understand me?" she said.

It smiled and snuggled into her stomach.

_I'll take that as a yes,_ Avery thought, stroking the back of the Pokemon.

An hour passed and Eevee was enjoying the room very much. It ran around, calling its name. It would jump onto the Mudkip doll and tackle so it landed on its side. Avery soon found out her Pokedex could tell the gender of her Pokemon. Eevee was a boy.

The little Eevee would sometimes look at Avery with his big brown eyes, smiling with his mouth open. Avery would smile back and Eevee would run around again. He soon got so tired, he fell onto the rug and turned over on his back.

"Avery! Breakfast," her mother called.

Eevee looked up as Avery took him into her arms and walked downstairs. Eevee was given a few berries and Moomoo Milk. Avery stood up from her chair, stretched, and called Eevee to follow her. He jumped up from the couch and ran to her side, saying his name over and over.

Brian was by her house with Growlithe. It was tenderly chewing on a berry as well. Brian looked over and smiled at Avery and Eevee, who had jumped up on her shoulder.

"Well," Brian grinned. "Aren't you two adorable together?"

Avery and Eevee smiled at him.

"Let's go out to New Bark," Avery said.

"Alrighty," Brian agreed.

The two of them flew to New Bark on Fearow and journeyed through the Routes of tall grass, stopping in Cherrygrove City for supplies. As they approached Violet City, Eevee was at level fifteen and Growlithe had leveled up by two. Avery had won a couple battles and Brian assisted her in double battles. She had captured two Pokemon: Metapod and Rattata and They stopped in Violet City, where Brian beamed at her.

"Are you ready for the ultimate beginning?" he asked.

She stared at him. "I thought getting this Pokemon was my ultimate beginning."

"Just follow me," he replied.

They walked to a large building. It looked peculiar to Avery for she had never seen anything like it. A PokeMart was standing firm next to it.

"What is this place?" she asked him.

"This," he said, gesturing to the large building, "is a gym. Pokemon Trainers come here to see if they can beat the leader and earn a badge. When you get all eight, you can face the Pokemon League. I already have all of mine. I just need to level up my Pokemon so I can face the League."

Avery looked up at the gym. Was her Eevee tough enough to face the leader? Why would she care about a stupid piece of medal anyway?

"Why should I go in?" she asked coolly.

"It gives the Pokemon a sense of accomplishment," he replied. "They feel like they made you proud. Growlithe was very happy when we won. I wonder if Falkner will remember me."

"Falkner?"

"The gym leader. I'm sure Eevee and the others can kick his feathered Pokemon butts any day."

Eevee chimed his name. She entered the gym as the doors slid open, Brian following her. They walked up to the roof where Falkner was waiting.

"Brian!" he said, walking up to them "Care for a rematch?"

"Oh, no," Brian smiled. "Some other time maybe. My buddy Avery is a new trainer and she'd like to challenge you."

Falkner turned his eyes on Avery and smirked a little.

"New huh?" he replied. "May I see your starter?"

Eevee ran ahead, calling his name. Falkner looked down in surprise to see the little Pokemon dancing around Avery's legs excitedly. His smirk grew and Avery found herself thinking, _don't you dare smirk at my Eevee!_

"Alright then, Avery," Falkner said, turning away. "I accept your challenge."

He stopped at the other end and turned.

"You ready?" he asked.

Avery nodded.

"Well then," Falkner said. "Let's go! Pidgey!"

He threw a Pokeball forward and a small bird like Pokemon flew out of it, calling its name.

"Eevee!" Avery said. "Go!"

He darted forward, determination all over his face.

"Pidgey, use fly!" Falkner commanded.

"Dodge the attack with agility!" Avery shouted.

Eevee and Pidgey did as they were told by their trainers. The battle went on until Eevee ran ahead with his commanded tackle and knocked out the Pidgey. Avery suddenly had a fire in her heart. A flame that had never been there before. This is what she was born to do!

"Pidgey!" cried Falkner as the Pokemon fell to the ground. "No matter what, I'm proud of you. Let's go! Pidgeotto!"

He threw a Pokeball into the air and the larger Pokemon was released. It flew through the air, calling its name proudly.

"Eevee, that's enough!" Avery called and Eevee ran behind her legs.

"I choose you! Rattata!" she yelled, throwing a ball.

The Pokemon (level 12) jumped out and called its name.

"Ready to lose, Falkner?" Avery said, smirking.

"We'll see, Rookie!" he said. "Use drill peck!"

"C'mon, Rattata! Use tackle! Then Headbutt!" Avery commanded. "But don't let that overlarge bird out of your sight!"

Rattata charged forward and jumped, tackling the Pidgeotto as he dodged it pecks.

"Use fly!" Falkner cried.

"Stay on it, Rattata!" Avery yelled. "C'mon! Forget Headbutt! Use hyper fang!"

Rattata did as told and the Pidgeotto fell to the ground with a feeble cry of its name. Falkner stared at the Rattata as it ran over to Avery and shot back into its Pokeball.

"Pidgeotto," Falkner groaned, "return."

The weak Pokemon flew into the ball and Falkner smiled.

"I see a lot of spirit in you, Avery," he said, walking over to her. "When you return for a rematch, don't expect me to go easy on you. I will have more and stronger Pokemon."

Avery grinned. "Of course. But I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you."

He handed her the badge and he nodded, smiling.

"You should head over to Azalea Town," he said. "The gym leader there will be happy for a new champion in the making."

"Thanks," Avery said and turned to Brian. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's heal your Pokemon," he said.

The bid Falkner goodbye and they strode to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy took the Pokemon in and they sat down to wait.

"That was an amazing battle you did, Avery," Brian said. "You finished it faster than I did."

She laughed a little. "Well… I just felt as if this were the right thing to do."

Growlithe, who didn't need any healing, was sitting by Brian's feet, swaying happily.

"Do you know about Red?" Brian asked her.

"Who?" she said.

He lowered his voice. "Red? You know, the champion of champions?"

"I thought the Dragon Master Lance was the champion," Avery whispered. "That's what Dad told me."

"Red is known only by few people. I heard it from Jacob. He had gone to the League to challenge the masters. But when he got to Lance, he turned Jacob down."

"Why?"

"He didn't think he was strong enough. There was… something in his heart he was missing apparently," Brian explained. "So, Jacob said he'll beat all the leaders in Kanto and then return. So he did… but Lance still refused to give Jacob the ultimate battle.

"Jacob became furious. He told Lance… well, yelled at Lance, that he'd find Red and beat him. He declared if Blue, one of the Kanto gym leaders, wasn't that hard to beat, than neither was Red."

He paused. Avery raised her eyebrows.

"And?"

"Red is… gone. No one really knows where he is or what happened to him. Rumors say he's at Mt. Silver's peak. He used to be the mega champion of champions but he left to train. He conquered any and all gym leaders in Kanto and never turned back. He became a Master Pokemon Trainer and became the Elite Champion but…

"They say he grew bored. He never said much either. No one knows why he doesn't speak anymore but he would just nod to his opponents before battle, as a champ, and then they'd fight. He'd never lose.

"Some say he grew tired of the Team Rocket dilemma and stopped talking back then. Some say his old friends, Blue and Green, stopped talking to him so he stopped as well. Some just say he doesn't care much for talking and rather live his life in peace. But everyone knows where Blue is. He's a gym leader. But Red is a nomad. You never know."

"And what about Green?"

Brian gave her a reproachful look.

"Gone. Disappeared. No one ever knew where she ventured off to," he said. "Some believe she went to Sinnoh or Hoenn. But there's no proof she's anywhere. Her location is as unknown as Red's."

Avery felt something heavy on her lap. She looked down and saw Eevee smiling at her and snuggling into her stomach. Nurse Joy handed her Rattata in its Pokeball and left them to go help another trainer, who held a fainted Pidgey in his hands.

They stood up and walked outside, their Pokemon trailing after them.

"What about Jacob?" Avery asked. "Has he found Red yet?"

"No. He's tried to get to the top of Mt. Silver but all attempts end in vain," Brain replied. "His Pokemon faint every time."

Avery's eyes widened as they walked through a route to Azalea Town. A man was standing close to a Pokemon Center. He spotted them and grinned. He strode to the duo.

"Hey, kids," he said, "how would you like to by a lucky Slowpoke tail?"

Brian looked horrified.

"Only 100,000," the man continued. "C'mon, go with it."

"No!" Brian yelled. "I ought to report you for the terror your inflicting on poor Pokemon. Get outta here!"

The man scowled at them and stormed away. Avery looked at Brian, who was fuming.

"What's so bad about a Slowpoke tail?" she asked.

"That's a terrible crime to take the tails of Pokemon, let alone Slowpoke. Legend has it, they're really lucky. I believe the luck takes true effect when the tail is _attached_ to the Pokemon," Brian said. He smiled softly when Avery looked shocked. "Don't worry, the tails grow back."

They continued walking until they reached a rather large cave. They stared at it. Brian smiled.

"Well, let's go!" he said.

"What!?" Avery gasped. "In there?"

"Yeah. This is how you get to Azalea Town," he said, turning to her and jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. "C'mon, Avery. It won't be that hard. Maybe you can catch more Pokemon.


End file.
